Glass angel
by Lexan
Summary: In the world of dragons there are three countries: Jaird, with two princes [Ed, Al],Mendra, with a king [Roy Mustang] and Atselot with seven lords [you can guess who they are.] Two draons keeps the world in balance. But what happenes when one goes missing
1. Dragon

**Lexan: **Waagh!!! Again I'm writing something new! -.- This is getting old... Yeah... I admit... I've got too much of what I want to write and hey! They're all from FMA! I guess it's time I start writing about something else... But the problem is that I don't know any other... Thing I'd like to write about right now... Maybe it's because I'm so in love with FMA... (In loveO.o?) Well, anyway...

**I don't own FMA or the characters from it...**

**Warnings: **The world this happenes in, is mine and my sister's. So it's not in FMA world. Bad language and bad grammar...

**READ THIS!!! **The world this happenes in, is a world of dragons.Two dragons keeps the world in balance (Jing and Yang). According to an old prophecy, they must not meet or the world looses it's order . There are three countries: Mendra, Jaird and Atselot. Mendra and Jaird are rich countries and lies on the same continent. Atselot is on another continent (there's a sea between Mendra and Atselot) and is poor. On Atselot lies the mountain where Yang lives. Jing lives on a mountain between Mendra and Jaird. Everythig clear? good.. If not let me know and I'll try to write it more... Logickally...

Oh, Btw... I didn't want to leave Ed's automail out of this.. Ehe.. Sorry about that...

**

* * *

Glass angel**

Chapter 1. Dragon's heart

The day had started as it usually does in a main city of Jaird, Tibu: calmly and cheerfully. At least on most parts. Only ones who couldn't enjoy this piece and quiet were the Jaird's royal palace. Everyone in the palace could hear a young boy scream and curse in a loud voice. Edward Elric. The heir of the throne of Jaird's kingdom and the wind-dragon dragonriders' future king. A real brat, but still loved by many. The screaming was one thing everyone hated in that squirt (So little boy and such a loud voice don't go well together some thought). Even though he had screamed and yelled every other day after his 15th birthday, few knew the meaning of this.

-In the palace-

"I ain't fucking go near them anymore!! You can be sure of that!!" A boy with golden hair and golden eyes, yelled on top of his lungs. As he yelled he threw everything he found was possible to throw at a tall man in front of him.

"Edward! Don't be such a baby! If you want to be the king of dragonriders, you MUST ride a dragon yourself!" The man talked as gently as he could anymore, and that was not so gently after all. His voice was commanding, knowing and irritated. As a parent's, who tries to talk sense in his eldest son, should be.

"As hell I'd want to be some stupid king, who rides an over sised lizzard! Why can't you make Al ride those stupid things and let me be! He's the one who've liked dragons so far!!" He yelled and threw the vase full of tiger lilies and after that, a heavy looking book at Hohenheim, who dodged the vase but was hit by the book. As the book fell down to the floor with a small thud, Hohenheims face darkened.

"You really are one stubbornest son a parent could ever have..." He said in a low voice and picked up the book Ed had thrown.

"I am NOT stubborn! I'm just downright hating those beasts! You'd hate them as well if one of those newts had eaten _your _hand and leg for breakfast!" The teen yelled. Hohenheim sighed.

"But one day, you must." With that he turned aroud and walked out the door. In doorway stood a boy who was a bit taller than Ed and had hunny-coloured hair and bronze eyes. Frightened expression on his face as his father walked by. The boy was all wet and the blood was going down his face starting from his hairline and makeing it's way to his jawline. Ed ran his right hand, that was made of steel, through his hair.

"Ah... Al? How long have you been standing there?" He asked and nodded him to come in. When the boy didn't move Ed took a better look at him and froze.

"A-Al...? What happened? Why are you wet and.. And that blood..? Oh god, sorry. I'm sorry..." He started to panic and came to Al, grabbed his hand and yanked him inside.

"I'm sorry, really I didn't mean to hit _you _with that vase..." he mumbled as he sat Al on a bed and started to rummage his drawers. As he found his first aid kit he walked over to his little brother.

"Really... Will you forgive me?" Ed looked at Al with worried eyes. Al nodded slowly. Ed rested his left hand on Al's leg and smiled a bit. "Good. I'll go get water. Wait here, I'll be back." Al nodded and Ed left. Alphonse Elric was a whole year younger than his brother and so he had no worries of being the future king of the land.

When Ed came back with a bowl of water and a rag, Al looked at him with sad eyes. Ed put the bowl down and wet the rag.

"Really, I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have thrown that vase." Ed pled as he cleaned the wound on his baby brothers forehead.

"It's nothing... I kind of deserved it." Al said and tried to smile in the same time as he stirred in pain. Ed shook his head.

"No. You did NOT deserve it."

"But it was my fault that you lost your arm and leg.." Al whimpered.

"Stop it Al! You know I don't blame you! It was my decision to come in the way! Besides, if I didn't come, you'd be gone now! So you could at least be thankful for your life and not blame yourself!" Ed fumed. Al squeesed his eyes shut when his brother yelled at him.

"But... It's my fault that you can't ride a dragon... That you're afr.."

"I am NOT afraid Al! I just hate them that's all!" Ed yelled again. Al just shook his head.

"Brother. You really should admit your fears, okay? It feels easier that way..." Ed snorted and continued with Al's wound. A heavy silence fell in the room and lasted somewhat 15 minutes. But at Al's point of view, it lasted forever. He wanted to say something to break that silence but instead, he decided to stay silent and bite his lip to stop all the words.

"There. It's done. Does it hurt? You need some medicine?" Ed broke the silence finally after getting done with the wound. Al shook his head as an answer. Ed nodded.

"Good. Because I don't even have any medicine." He said blantly and stood up.

"Umm... Brother. I think you should go and apologise. Father seemed to be really mad." Al said and stood up as well.

"The hell I'm going to apologise! He's the one that should apologise! He didn't give a damn when we went to find Winry!" Ed stormed. Al knew that Ed was partly right and still partly wrong. It was true that Hohenheim didn't even rise a finger when they had told him that their best childhood friend was gone missing. It had happened four years ago, back when they were just 10 and 11 years old.

--- Four years ago---

"She's not here!" A young boy shouted from across the hall.

"Not here either" Shouted another from the other end of the hall. Ed walked to Al. They had been looking for their close friend, Winry, for at least three hours now. The palace sure was big.

"Geez, it's not like her to postpone our meeting." He said and rubbed his occiput furiosly. Al looked like he was on a border of tears.

"Maybe she's been kidnapped!" He said and almost paniced. Ed sighed.

"Stupid Al. She can NOT be kidnapped. We taught her how to fight back if anyone tried to lay a finger on her." Ed said sounding wery proud of himself. Al calmed down a little.

"Let's go ask father if he knows anything." Al said sounding really hopeful.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Ed said his face brighteining as he thought about how they'd find Winry in no time when thier father would be there helping. But much for his dissapoint, Hohenheim didn't even care to hear what his sons had to say. This made Ed really furious and without thinking twice, he grabbed Al's hand and marched out of their fathers room, out of the palace, throught the city and into the forest behind the citywalls. He didn't listen Al's complaining. When the two of them reached the forest, it was a night time already.

"Brother! Let go! My wrist hurts! And my legs hurt too from all the walking and running!" Al cried. He really cried this time. Ed stopped the walking but did not let go of Al's hand. Al fell on his knees and jerked his hand free of his brothers tight grip.

"Let's go back... It's dark and cold... And mom always said that the forest is dangerous at night..." Al sniffeled and looked at his brother's back. Ed didn't say anything or didn't turn around. Al stared his brothers back and realized that the boy was shivering.

"Brother are you allright?" Al asked and stood up. No answer.

"Brother..?" A sniffle. Al jumped a little. His brother? Crying? That can't be! Ed never cries. He hadn't cried since their mothers death two years ago. And before that he never cried. At least Al couldn't recall any moment his brother would have cried.

"E-ed? You're crying! Brother what's wrong? Please talk to me! Did I do something to upset you?" Al paniced and vawed his hand super speed, not knowing what to do. Ed wiped his eyes once and turned to face Al.

"I'm fine. I am not crying. My eyes are just watery because of all the running." Ed said trying to sound proud. But it didn't last long as Ed's face turned all pale. Al looked at his bigbrother with puzzeled look on his face.

"Brother..?"

"Run..." Ed breathed and recived a "what" and even more puzzeled look from his brother. "RUN!" He repeated and started running himself. Al turned to look behind him and went pale as well. Behind him stood a giant red dragon and in some corner of his mind he noticed that the dragon was more or less smirking. Al froze. No matter how much his every cell and mucle screamed that he should move, he couldn't and if Ed wouldn't have come and pushed him out of the way, the dragon would have ate him with only one chomp. A loud cry was heard over the forest and the fields.

"Brother! Are you..." Al couldn't finish what he had started, tears starting to fall down his face.

"Run, I said!" Ed shouted but Al didn't move. He stared at Ed's missing arm with horror. The dragon moved in to chomp again. Ed cursed and tried to stand up but stirred in pain. This time Al snapped out of his horrified state and helped his brother up and running. Their running was cut short when Ed fell down and again cried out in pain.

"Ed!" Al cried and fell on his knees beside his brother. Tears falling like rivers down his face. Ed didn't speak. All he did was hiss and grit his teeth holding the place where his leg had been a whle ago with his remining arm. The dragon moved again. This time it was sure to eat those brats.

"Run." Ed hissed and glared at Al.

"No!" Al said and stood up.

"Idiot. Run!" Ed yelled with all he got left to him. Al shook his head and turned around to face the dragon. He opened his arms in a way many would say was a "come-and-hug-me-pose. That was all he could do anymore. He sqeezed his eyes shut and waited for the final blow. But when it didn't come and instead he heard a yelp, heavy wham and thump, he opened his eyes an saw a woman with dark brown hair, standing on top of the dragon and beside her was another dragon. A dragon with friendly eyes. Al sighed and turned to look at his brother.

"Ed!" He kneeled beside his now unconsius brother.

"Please don't die!" He cried and tried to shook his brother awake. The woman walked to Al and Ed and kneeled too. She tried Ed's pulse and nodded.

"We need to take him to a hospital." She said and ripped two pieces from her long shirt and binded the wounds the best she could. After that she rised him to her lap and stood up. Al stood up too and looked at the woman with watery eyes.

"W-who are you?" He asked with trembling voice. The woman looked at Al and smiled a little.

"I'm Izumi. One of the dragonriders..."

**

* * *

Lexan: Okay... That's how it starts... I hope you could leave your opinion about this story and tell me if there is any point of going on... Thanks in advance...**


	2. Missing

**Lexan: **Thank you to all the readers... The story reeally starts from this chapter.. The first one was actually just so you know what had happenad.. xD

**Warnings: **Bad language and bad, bad grammar...

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS!**

**

* * *

Glass angel**

Chapter 2. missing

Nobody asked Ed did he want an automail or not. It was Hoheneheim's orders. Actually, after few days Ed had no objections either. After all, he wasn't the type to just sit around and do nothing. And then there was Al. Ed couldn't stand seeing his brother so down every day, so yeah, he'd do this for Al. And he'd be up as soon as possible. And so he was. Ususally it took at least three years for surgery and rehabilitation but Ed made it all in one year. (Yeah you know already all of it so let's skip the details...).

* * *

-Back to this day- 

"I can't understand why I'm doing this." Ed whined in displeasure. Al had talked him, once again, into apologizing his father and try to peacefully talk to him and make him understand that Ed really hated dragons. But Al still had the feeling that once again, it would end up more yelling and meaningless glares. Al sighed and looked at his bigbrother.

"You are doing this becouse you're a good boy." Al smirked and Ed answered with a snort and a death-glare. Soon the two boys were standing before huge doors which leaded to the throneroom. Most likely their beloved pops was in there hearing complaining's of the unhappy village leaders. Ed took a deep breath.

"Okay. Here we go." He said and pushed the left door open. The two prince's were greeted by the whole room crowded and some vague mumbling.

"What's going on?" Al asked leaning on his brother, who was slightly smaller than him.

"I dunno. C'mon Al. Let's find Hohenheim." Ed said and grabbed Al's wrist as he started to lead the way through the mass of people. Al heard some people talk:

"Jing's gone! Now what?"

"How could the king let this happen?"

"We're doomed. We're DOOMED!" All the things he heard made him shiver as his brother yanked him through the pack. Al looked at the talking mass of people and all the moving mouths made him feel sick and a bit of dizzy.

"Ummm. Brother..." He said still looking at the people.

"I think we..."

Hohenheim! I need to talk to you!" Ed cut Al's mumbling with his clear and really loud voice. Too laoud if you asked Al. He looked ahead and saw Hohenheimsitting on his throne seat leaning his forehead to the palm of his hand. He really looked like he had the worlds worst headace. The boys walked up to him, past the mumbling jelly of people. As they stood beside their father Ed seemed to lost his voice so Al cleared his troath.

"Father, brother want's to talk to you." He said firmly and poked Ed with his elbow. Ed glared at Al and then opened his mouth to talk, but...

"Sorry boys. Not now, I'm busy. Jing's gone missing and it allfalls apart as the information about it starts to spred, as you can possibly see. So for now: you two. Shoo... We'll talk later." Hohenheim said and stood up.

"Hear now everyone. I promise you that everything will be alright." He said and the crowd went silent. Hohenheim continued on talking and talking. Ed and Al listened a while but lost intrest in a really short while. Ed started to glare at his old man and Al started glancing nerwously all around the room.

"So, what do you say about leaving?" Al asked from his glaring brother. Ed made a noise alot like "hmph" as a reply. Al sighed and Ed grabbedhis hand.

"Let's go." He muttered and started to yank his babybrother out of the hall. The door was slammed shut but still Al could hear Hohenheim's voice through the massive doors. Now he knew where his brother got that loud voice from. There was a moment's silence before Ed exploaded.

"GAAH! Did you see that!? He barely noticed us!" He yelled and kicked the door. Al let out another sigh. His brother truly was one stubborn and closeminded ox. Well, not maybe so closeminded. Just stubborn. And ox.

"Hee, hee. The end is coming. Wow, I never would have thought it to be true." The two prince's heard a dark but somewhat amused voice right behind them. The twosome turned to see who it was.

"Oh it's just the old drinking priest, Cornello. What do you mean by world's end?" Ed said relaxing a bit. Cornello laughed bitterly, raised a bit of his bottle (guess what's inside --) looked at it and then looked Ed deep in the eye.

"The world's coming to an end. You see, the old prophecy is going to come true. jing and Yang will meet at the glass angel and that's when the rocks and mountains will crumble, the seas will turn in the oceans of blood and the earth will cry it's pain when it bleed's. Hehheh. Cool, huh?" The man snicered. Ed blinked few times.-

"Ookaay... Glass angel? Father Cornello you've been drinking too much I'm afraid." He said and tried to smell the priest's breath.

"Belive me or not but the end is coming." Cornello said as he shooed the prince, with a good nose, away from him.

"Tsk. Drunken as always I see. Come on Al. Let's leave the oldie alone." Ed said, turned on his heels and started walking away. Al glanced once more at the priest and turned then to walk after his brother.

"You have a good and pure heart young one. Do not waste it. You might be able to help people you care about." Cornello said with a dark voice to Al's back and made the boy turn around once more. The priest was piercing him with those dark eyes of his. Al's eyes grew wider as almost evill grin started to spred on the elder man's face. Did this old man know something more. More than what Al had ever heard about the old profecies. Cornello started to chuckle and if Ed hadn't had grabbed his hand and dragged him away, once again, he'd probably start crying, not knowing the reason why.

* * *

-In the evening, in Al's room- 

"Gah I can't understand why. That bastard didn't listen to me!? He was just mumbling something vague about Jing and how everything falls apart and so on, and so on and... Al? Are you listening?" Ed looked at his babybrother who was laying on a bed with his nose glued to an old book. His nose was so deep in that history book that Ed was sure that someday his brother would be all dusty and wornout as the books he read.

"Earth to Al! You still with us humans!?" Ed said with a voice just a hair lower than a yell.Al snapped out of the book and blinked at his brother.

"W-what? Did you just say something?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that the world's coming to an end as the squirrels steal our sanity." Ed said blinking and smiling stupidly. Al blinked few times.

"What?"

"Never mind about that. What is it in that book you find so interesting?" Ed asked sat next to Al to exmine the book too. Al moved a bit to make some space for his brother.

"Here. It's an old legend an angel frozen in an ice-crystal. According to a legend it saved the world and gave us Jing and Yang. The twin dragons." Al smiled eyes sparkling with excitment. ed just raised an questioning eyebrow. Al sighed and shut the book.

"You don't know a thing about history, do you?" He said and stood up.

"Well, sorry I'm not interested. It's just that history is full of those flying lizzards. I don't really think I need to remind you of my opinion about those things." Ed snorted and lay down on the bed. As the younger was about to say something in reply Ed raised a finger on his lips and stood up. Quickly he tiptoed to the door and opened it a bit. Al looked at his brother like this was someone who had fallen down from a tree. He was about to ask what his beloved brother was doing but didn't have time to do so as Ed motioned him to come over and listen. Al did as was told and walked to Ed and listened. From the hall came two voices. The other they recognised immidiatly, it was Hohenheim. But the other they did not know, a woman's voice.

"So, you belive that Jing is headed to the Crystal mountain. Why?" The woman asked.

"I'm afraid that the old profecy is going to become true. That Jing's about to kill Yang. You must stop him."

"Why did you call me for? You know I don't give a damn about this world."

"But you would if you had a chance to see "them" again. Look. Just as I promised, I will grand one wish of anyone who stop's Jing... It's a promise."

"..."

"Go on now child. The time is running. If you hestiate Jing will reach the montain before you do."

"...Yes..." The woman bowed and went away. Hohenheim nodded and walked away too, shaking his head slightly and muttering something. Ed turned around to face Al.

"You heard that? Pop's gonna grand any wish. I don't have to become a king!" Ed partied and Al sweatdropped.

"Umm... Brother... First Jing must be stopped, then dad will grand a wish for the one who stops the dragon." Al tried to calm his bigbrother down but when Ed turnd to look at him with eyes full of joy, (Yeah. Ed really doesn't want to be king...) he decided to leave that at that...

"I'll go and stop it, It's not so big of a deal." ...Or maybe not. al smiled a bit sadly.

"Brother, Jing's the most powerfull **_dragon _**in this whole world. And do notice that it's a **_dragon _**you should deal with." Ed threw a deathglare at hi brother.

"I'm not afraid. I do **_not_** fear dragons. I despise them and hate them. It's not a same thing." Al sighed but smiled.

"Then I'll go with you." He said and started packing his knapsack.

"Yeah! Wait. What? You coming with me? Nuh-uh. Nope. Not gonna happen." ed started unpacking his brothers bag, taking a shirt Al just had put in there.

"And why not?" Al asked and went to his closet.

"..."Ed looked at the shirt he held in his hands.

"Because... Last time you came with me, I got us almost be killed..."

"That was years ago. Last time you saved me. And I promise that now I won't freeze up like the last time." Al said and continued packing.

"You should start packing too if you're about to leave too. Dragons are fast." Ed was quiet a while but then he smiled and stood up. When Al set his mind on something there was no way Ed could turn his mind elsewhere.''

"Okay. Let's leave at once we've packed. I'll flich something to eat from the kitchen."

"Deal." They smiled and continued on.

* * *

-At the Crystal mountain- 

A dark figure moved a bit and yellow eyes turned to look at the starlit sky.

"Yes girl, he's coming. Don't worry I'll protect you. With my own life if I must." Big icecrystal glittered in the moonlight.

"Yes. With my own life if I must..."

* * *

**Lexan: **There. The second chapter's now ready... I guess that's that 'till now... 


End file.
